Roommates?
by gobackintohisarms
Summary: Miley Stweart is off to college. But who's her new roommate? Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Woohoo new story! Please review so I know if people like it (:**

"I can't believe my little Miley is going off to college." Robby Ray said unloading the car with all of Miley's suitcases. A tear started to slip off of his cheek.

"Cheer up big guy you still have me!" Jackson said happily slapping him on the back.

"Don't worry daddy before you know it, it'll be Christmas break and I'll be home to save you from this thing." She said to her dad giving Jackson a disgusted look.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Miles." He told her wrapping her in a giant hug.

"Daddy it's not like your leaving right away, you and Jackson still have to help me move everything in."

Through out the day they set up Miley's bed, Jackson some how glued his fingers together in the process. They installed her microwave and Jackson some how got electrocuted in the process of setting that up. Robby Ray finally saw that none of the jobs where ending well for Jackson so he decided to setup the television. During the all of this Miley was putting her clothing in her closet, making her bed, and unpacking all of her random objects. She was also wondering who her roommate would be. She pictured it perfectly her and her roommate, which would be a girl, would wake up every morning get breakfast go to class and be the best of friends.

"Well, Miles that's everything." Robby Ray told her standing next to his car.

"Next time you need help moving don't ask me!" Jackson said his hair still sticking up from being electrocuted.

"Well this is goodbye." Miley told them pulling both of them into a hug.

"Good luck baby girl, call me tomorrow once you get done seeing the campus." Robby Ray told her.

"Oh if you meet any hot single girls hand out this to them." Jackson pulled out a tiny card and handed it to her.

Miley looked at it confused and started to read it out loud. "Need a hot studly boy friend? Then call Jackson Stewart! Yeah, I'll uh make sure to give this to all of the hot girls." She told Jackson laughing a little.

"Bye you guys." She yelled when they were pulling out of the college parking lot.

Walking back to her room she was hoping her roommate would have shown up by now. But sadly still no roommate. So she grabbed her blue towel and her carrier that held her shampoo and soap. Getting into the shower having hot beads of water falling onto her body, her stress about college and leaving home quickly left her mind and he finally relaxed for the first time in weeks. Finally she decided to end the stress treatment and dry off. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting her clothing in her dorm. Walking back in she let out a little yelp.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She yelled at a curly haired guy.

"Um moving in?" He asked confused.

"Hey, have you met your roommate?" The guy's brother asked coming in with another box of his stuff. The curly haired guy pointed at Miley and his brothers mouth almost dropped to the ground.

"Hold on, what? I didn't sign up for co-ed dorms." Miley said confused.

"Well apparently you did and you got me as a roommate." He smiled at her.

Grabbing her clothes and her phone in a hurry she walking furiously to the bathroom. Once she got her clothing on she decided to call her dad.

"Hey, Miles everything okay?" Robby Ray asked into the phone.

"Um Daddy, I signed up for none co-ed dorms right?" Miley asked praying that it was all just a big mistake.

"Um noo you didn't sign up for any specific type of dorm." He told her confused.

Hanging up on her father she raced back to her room. All of the guy's family was their even his little brother!

"So um I think we need to switch sides." The boy told her.

"Over my dead body." Miley told him. "I'm not moving all of my stuff again."

"Well I don't do well near windows." He told her.

"Um we'll just let you kids work this out meet us in the cafeteria when your done here." His mom told him walking out with the rest of the family.

"Well, how are we going to solve this?" He asked.

"You're going to go to the dean's office and asking for a new dormitory." Miley snapped at him.

"Look if your going to be a bitch the whole time I'm here maybe I will switch rooms." He told her getting angry.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting a guy as my roommate." She told him.

"So again I ask how do you want to solve this problem." The guy asked her once again.

Miley though about it for awhile. They could flip a coin but that would be pure luck. Finally she though of an idea.

"Basketball."

"Whoever makes it too ten points wins." The guy told her cradling the ball in his arm. They began to play and to the guys dismay Miley was really good.

"So whats your name?" She asked him.

"Nick." He told her trying to make a through but she blocked him. "And yours?" He asked.

"Miley."

The game went on for an hour and in the end Miley ended up wining.

"Well, I'm heading back to our dorm." She told him cringing at the word our.

As she left Nick looked at her in a new way. "She's going to be a tough one." He whispered out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Orientation day for Miley. She was glad, she couldn't take another second of Nick. She needed to meet new people. Needed to make new friends and needed to get the hell away from Nick. It was a nice September morning slightly cold, Miley threw on a pair of nice fitting sweatpants a American eagle tee-shirt and a nice light sweatshirt. She walked into her schools auditorium and was glad that it wasn't crowded yet. Since she got there pretty early she decided to pull out her phone and play a quick game of solitaire.

"Black four to the red five." She heard a voice say. She looked over her should to see a brunette wearing a 'Train' tee-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Sorry." Said the brunette. "I use to be obsessed with solitaire. I'm, Demi." She said putting her hand out for Miley took shake.

"Miley, nice to meet you." She said in return.

"So what are you doing with the rest of your life?" Demi asked with a slight laugh.

"Nursing. How about you?"

Miley was about to answer Demi, but her worst nightmare flashed beyond her eyes. _**He **_walked in.

"Hey roomy!" He shouted to Miley knowing very well it would make her mad.

"That's your roommate?" Demi asked laughing a little at the fact that her roommate was waving at her like an idiot.

"Unfortunately" She responded with a grumble and flashed Nick a glare.

"I feel your pain. that's my roommate." Demi said pointing to a tall guy with black rimed glasses and a nice muscle shirt on.

"Oh no looks like our roommate know each other." Miley said while sinking into the bench beneath her.

"Why are they even here this orientation room is for med students only."

"I'd like to have all of the nursing students here, the physical therapy students here." Miley heard one of the professors speak while he kept running off the list of medical occupations.

Demi and Miley both walked over to were the professor pointed for nursing students. "Oh shit, no!" Miley said out loud a little too loud.

To her dismay Nick was walking right over to the nursing group. And to Demi's dismay her roommate was doing the same.

"I'm sorry your hearing must be off Nick they said nursing students over here."

Nick gave her a smirk. "You know Miley for a week you avoided me and didn't ask what I was here for. I mean I'm surprised you couldn't have guessed it from my books."

Miley gave him a look, and if looks could kill Nick would have dropped dead right there. "You nursing, ha! Don't make me laugh."

"Yes me nursing to be more in detail me becoming a cardiac pediatrician nurse."

If her eyes weren't already bolding out of her head they sure were now, a cardiac pediatrician nurse was her dream job since she was fifteen.

"Your kidding." She said turning redder and redder in the face as the minuets passed.

Once every group got sorted the teachers told all of the students they had an half an hour to retrieve their books and be at their first class on time.

"Okay class welcome to college!" Miley's teacher Mr. Mendo told everyone in the room. "So, I'm Mr. Mendo and I will be teaching you communication skills. So in this class I will teacher how to talk to patients , and how to be careful with them and delight.

Miley's day was a blur. She had almost every class with Demi which was great but she also had almost every class with Nick which was well not so great. And on top of that she had homework in every class. She was now back in her dorm room on her computer typing an essay on how to check if a patients IV has gone bad and what to do when Nick walked in.

"Hey Mileyyyyy." He dragged her name out for a very long time.

"Don't distract me Nick it's already three o'clock and I still have to write two more essays." She said snappy at him.

"Well somebody had a rough first day of college." He said leaning over her should to see what she was typing.

"I'm gonna feel really bad my first time I have to tell a little kid their IV has gone bad and they need a new one." Nick said thinking about it more.

"I know how you feel especially when there parents have to leave for the night." Miley said rereading what she typed.

"Well when that happens I'm going to stay with my patient even if they're a teenager and they've been through it a million times they need someone to help them if their in pain." He stated out loud.

_This is weird. _Miley though to herself. _Nick actually has a soft and compassionate side._

As she was thinking this she felt hands clamp on to her shoulders. She jumped a little at first and blurted out "What the hell?"

"Shhhh" She heard. "Just relax, I can tell your under a lot of stress with these essays."

_Don't give in Miley. Just say no say your busy and your not under stress and tell him you hate him. _

She went to speak but who can speak when you are under a lot of stress and getting a neck massage I mean really.

_Okay just this once will I give in and let those big strong manly- okay what the hell am I thinking. He's a pig I mean hes um uh mean? Oh who am I kidding he's sweet and thinks of kids and I didn't give him a chance since the start. But I can't let my guard down not after last year._

"Well thanks but you had your little feel, so if you excuse me I have to finish my work." She told him feeling bad for being mean.

His face twisted into a confused expression. "Uh okay just trying to help. Not get in your pants."

She heard the door close and felt bad and guilty. But she wasn't going to let her guard down not for one second.


End file.
